Happy Birthday, Dean
by savvmeister
Summary: It's Dean's birthday and naturally Cas would like to get him a present. So he surfs the web for the perfect gift. Destiel one-shot.


**WARNING: Destiel fluff, Sam and Cas bromance, pie, Human!Cas, and lots of cuteness. **

* * *

"Sam."

The hunter glanced up from his book, his hazel eyes meeting Castiel's dark blue ones. Sam smiled slightly and flipped to the next page in his novel. "What is it, Cas?"

"Dean's birthday has arrived and, following human traditions, I wanted to get him something," Castiel explained.

"You didn't have to do that," Sam told him. "You know how Dean is. He doesn't expect or want much."

"I know. That's why I wanted to do it." The recent human nodded and took a deep breath. Sam noticed that he kept one hand behind his back as if he was hiding something. He took a few steps across the floor of the bunker and sat down next to the youngest Winchester before expounding further. "I thought about getting him pie, but you had said that he would be having that for his birthday meal. I also pondered about getting him something for the Impala but I am not skilled in that area of Dean's expertise. I got a little desperate so I…I borrowed your laptop. I'm sorry, but it was necessary. I returned it to your room after I was done with it."

"That's fine," Sam said with a shrug. He was warmed by Castiel's attempt to find Dean the perfect gift. "I don't mind that you used it for that. Did you find anything?"

"Yes. After searching the web, as you call it, I came across this…this _trend._" The fallen angel shifted out of habit, his shoulders bobbing as he unconsciously tried to move his wings that were no longer there. "There were all these pictures of men wearing circlets of flowers."

Sam blinked, shocked. "Flower crowns?"

Cas inclined his head. The dark haired male extended his hidden arm that had been masking whatever had been behind his back. There in his grip was a wreath of flowers woven into green vines and leaves. The flowers were red and blue with small white flowers between them.

Sam covered his mouth with the side of his hand as he tried to stifle a laugh that threatened to escape his lips. He could see Dean's expression at the sight of Castiel's girly gift and begrudgingly wear it or risk the chance of hurting the new human's feelings. As Sam retched on his smothered snickers, his mind was already buzzing with different sassy and embarrassing quips he could toss at Dean.

"That's...erhm–" He cleared his throat. "That's great, Cas. Dean will l-l-_love_ it."

Cas squinted, studying the hunter. Sam squirmed under his gaze, shut his book, and got to his feet.

"I'm going to make sure the pie is ready, okay? You just…you can watch TV. Here." Sam handed him the remote and escaped to the safety of the kitchen. There he chuckled, trying not to be too loud. He could still see Castiel sitting on the couch anxiously with Dean's present in his lap. He wasn't paying attention to the channel he had tuned into.

With the four Sara Lee pies defrosting in the oven, Sam was getting out plates and forks when Dean came home. Before going to the living room he stopped in the kitchen, wearing the new leather jacket Sam had given him earlier.

"Pie?" he asked, his nose sniffing out the sweet aroma.

"Cherry and apple," Sam responded as he struggled immensely to keep a straight face. Dean, who knew is brother all too well, caught on to his act and cocked an eyebrow.

"Anything you want to tell me, Sammy?"

Sam exhaled and swallowed. He snorted and finally replied with, "Cas wants to see you."

Dean gave him a weary look. "He does, does he?"

"Yeah. He got you a present."

The eldest Winchester's eyes flickered with worry as he recalled all of Castiel's past gifts. "It's not more honey, is it?"

"Nope. But it's sweet," Sam choked out.

Dean exited the kitchen uncertainly and approached Cas, who was still plopped down on the couch. Sam watched the two over the counter, awaiting Dean's reaction.

"Hey, Cas," Dean greeted. Cas looked up and got to his feet, coming around behind the couch to face Dean.

"Happy birthday, Dean."

Dean's eyes widened at the sight of the floral diadem. He took it out of Castiel's hands and into his own, staring at it in surprise. He kept his face even, not showing a hint of emotion. Sam waited for it, for Dean's bitter look over his shoulder to his brother and then the false, excited, smile to Cas.

But neither came.

"Cas–"

"I made it for you. The green is for your eyes," Castiel described, pointing as he did so. "Then I chose the blue for the Impala and the red for your favorite plaid shirt. The white is for you're righteousness."

Cas read his expression and frowned. "You…you don't like it."

"No–" Dean protested.

"I just I found all these pictures on the internet of the trend of people wearing them and I thought maybe you would like one since your celebrities are pictured wearing them-"

"Cas–" Dean tried.

"But it's fine if you do not like it. I can find you something else–"

"Castiel!" he finally interjected. Castiel's motormouth skidded to a halt and he made eye contact with the green eyed hunter.

"I'm touched, Cas. Honestly. It's…it's nice." To prove it, Dean placed it on his head and gave his companion a grin. Castiel returned the smirk and intertwined his fingers with Dean's, leading him to the kitchen. Seeing that they were approaching, Sam ducked and went back to the oven to try to show that he was not eavesdropping.

"Where's my birthday pie?" Dean called. They entered the kitchen to find Sam dishing out the dessert, still hand in hand.

"Your Majesty," Sam declared in his most posh voice as he bowed, Dean's plate of pie in his hand. Dean took the pie and smacked his brother hard in the shoulder.

"C'mon, Cas. Pie's great. Your taste buds will be singing hallelujah," Dean insisted, glaring at Sam.

"You sir, have never looked better," Sam promised. That comment made him receive a sharp elbow to his ribcage. But it was worth it. As Dean ate his pie with Cas, Sam had never seen him happier.

* * *

**_FIN_**


End file.
